


I Think I'm Dumb (Or Maybe Just Happy)

by Bayyvon



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, idk i just wanted polyamory, vauge smut, vauge song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: Take me to the place I love, take me all the way. . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to K.M. Claude, all music/band names/ect belong to whomever their rights are directed, i own nothing but an imagination and an account to which i can post my bs

Adam sighs, leaning back in his bed, cigarette perched haphazardly between his lips, watching Caleb and Daniel dance before him, Sublime pushing happy beats out of the small stereo. The redhead spins the younger man in a rather large circle, causing Caleb and his ten-mile legs (Adam sometimes wondered if they ever fucking ended, Lord almighty,) to become unsteady, and he tangles himself up. Daniel chuckles, and Caleb, ever the bashful, brings his hands up over his eyes, but Adam can see the corners of his mouth turning upwards as he snickers at himself. From behind, Daniel presses reassuring kisses across the shell of Caleb's ear and the tips of his fingers, murmuring softly against them until he relents, pulling them away so that Daniel can crane to give him a firm and proper kiss as the atmosphere in the room dulls down. The mellow lull of Billy Corgan's voice seems to have hypnotized Adam's boys; Caleb's hips finding a comfortable rhythm against Daniel's hands, and the redhead seems to be lost in it all, face pressed firmly behind Caleb's ear, jaw slack and breathing hitched. The Smashing Pumpkins song comes to a soft stop, and the CD rolls over. The boys continue to writhe together in silence when Adam begins to whistle softly along with Axl Rose, and Daniel's eyes flicker open. He untangles himself from Caleb, and crawls into Adam's arms, removing his cigarette and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Adam responds with vigor, all soft hands and pliant mouth. Caleb laughs to himself, taking the burning tobacco and setting it in the ashtray. He observes them from where he perches at the foot of the bed and wonders fleetingly if this is what it had been like before...

 

_Adam and Daniel pressed together in the backseat of a car in the middle of nowhere, GNR tape stuck on an infinite loop in Adam's dash. Daniel swearing under his breath and Adam goading him to be louder-- "Love, it's just us, no need to be so quiet,"_

 

Daniel is red-cheeked and his lower lip is large from the assault by Adam's teeth, but the way they look at each other makes Caleb's chest tighten in adoration for them both. Adam places a firm slap on Daniel's ass and Daniel whines softly into Adam's mouth. They lay tangled together in a soft mass of limbs and Caleb gnaws his lower lip, palming himself softly through his boxers, watching the way Adam makes Daniel fall apart above him, breathy moans making Caleb squirm in place.

 

The CD switches over once more, and the pulsing beats of Nine Inch Nails fill the bedroom and suddenly, before Caleb has time to register it fully, the Father is pressing the younger boy's back against the nearest surface. One of Adam's brows perk and he smirks when Daniel digs his fingers into Caleb's hips, eliciting a soft huff from the choirboy. These days, Adam preferred to be a voyeur, unless otherwise... engaged in the situation. He loved to watch his boys move together almost as much as he loved moving with them, but his observational nature won over his arousal every time.

 

Caleb is about to lose his damn mind, bucking into Daniel's every touch, every kiss sending his brain reeling, fucking _hell,_ he wasn't gonna make it far enough to even get his pants off.

 

_"Jesus."_

 

**

 

Daniel seems to find _just_ the right way to thrust upwards into Caleb to make his hands suddenly fly towards his mouth to muffle his sounds.

"Ah, ah," Adam tuts softly, pulling his long fingers away from his mouth. "Na-na-na-no, none'a that." The blond presses a soft kiss to Caleb's jaw, hand curled around Caleb' s flushed cock, purposefully working out of synch with Daniel's ferverent thrusting.

 

"You close, Caleb? Hmm?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. Caleb's eyes are hooded, mouth parted and he's barely making sound anymore, just gasping and occasionally squeaking in surprise. He nods and wraps his arms around Adam's neck, short trimmed nails digging knuckle bone white into the older man's bare shoulders. Adam smirks and plants a hard, demanding kiss across Caleb's swollen mouth.

 

**

 

Adam smiles, spent and languid when his boys crawl into his arms and settle on his chest, their fingers threaded with each other's as well as his own. Caleb was out almost as soon as he'd curled into Adam's side. Daniel, however, gazes up at him through his lashes, smiling back at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothin'. I love you, Adam."

 

"I love you too." Adam places a tender kiss onto Daniel's sweat beaded forehead. "Go to sleep, Angel."

 

"Mhm," 

 

Adam hums softly, and is content when the sound bounces back to him off the stucco apartment walls.


End file.
